The Interesting Twist
by MudbloodLuvs
Summary: Caitlin Danjjor, a simple Slytherin girl ends up in a twisted tangle of messes, to escape into Draco's waiting arms. What will happen?


Chapter 1...

The broom dipped as Caitlin pulled herself up again peering above the horizon. She knew she wasn't allowed to fly yet but she just couldn't help it. It was blimey darn fun to whip around from place to place, feeling the wind in your face as you made harmless tricks on muggles and then raced away laughing at their shocked expression. She laughed to herself as she stopped to rest on the giant tree which had the Chief Paduc carved into it. She looked around and sighed, she was gonna blimey miss this place when it came time for school. She took one last good luck then kicked off and zoomed toward home

Hours had passed when she heard her idiot muggle brother, Ricky, call down the stairs;

"Come on Caitlin! Its time to get going! Aint you ready yet?" Caitlin mocked her brother's voice as she dragged her stuff up the stairs. She still couldn't believe they were leaving days earlier and with the looks on his face he was probably gonna visit his mudblood girlfriend. But oh well, she would just have to live with it.

She reached the tops of the stairs and looked at him with the expression that she wanted him to die. "Come on then, why ya'll looking at me like that?" he asked as she threw her stuff to her brother and carefully set her books down while she whistled for her Owl, Kinki. She watched as Kinki gracefully glided through the open door and landed squarely landed on her brother's head, she laughed as he jumped and flicked the bird away as he prized owl flew and landed on the railings, making loud strange noises as she waited for them to take off.

She shook her head and stared at the bird, "Come here you dang bird, and get in the cage" She then grabbed the bird and pushed her into the cage, slamming the door. Kinki bit the bars of the cage in alarm but quickly put her head under her wing and fell asleep. Caitlin stared at the bird but then grabbed her stuff from her shocked brother and threw them into the car. After giving her brother a weird look she whistled and watched as Cheddar, her extremely smart pet rat scampered up the stairs and leaped onto her arm as she held it down for her.

"Ya'll ready? Aren't you brother? Come on" She brutally noted as she stalked out the door and sat in the car, slamming the door behind her. She watched as her brother followed her with his stuff, still wide eye and closed the door behind him. She sighed and closed her eyes, why was she acting like this…maybe it was just the fact that she might be leaving Kentucky forever…But...

Her thoughts were interpreted as her brother started the car and stared at her, "What's wrong with you sis? Your acting….abnormal…What's wrong with ya'll?" She looked at him confused and shrugged,

"Look, I know a lot is going on and I don't mean to add more stress but I want to tell you something…Its about Kaya…" he started as she sat up straight, eyes wide

"What? What about her?" Nervously she knew something was wrong, she had a hunch…and her hunches usually came right

He gave her a weird look and smiled, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me" he answered as he backed out of the driveway,

She gasped, her frown turning into smile she patted him on the back, and "Congrats to Ya'll"

He chuckled as he sped through town

She continued to stare out the window, at nothing it seemed like when she noticed a sleek Black Mustang Convertible in the mirror, slowly catching up to them, she figured it was nothing but she wasn't sure, so she looked away thinking about Draco…boy wasn't he…

"BANG!" a loud noise echoed as the back window shattered into pieces, she jumped as the car titled, and saw in the review mirror that a man was pointing a gun at the car. She looked around nervously then screamed as a bullet zoomed past her head. She turned to her brother but he was already out cold, he back bleeding heavily. She looked around and grabbed the steering wheel, and tried to keep the car on the road, but it was too late. The man with the gun had shot the wheel sending the car spinning, out of control.

With her screams echoing throughout the air, holding on for dear life, she watched as the car rammed off over the bridge they were driving on and fell toward the ice, cold water that awaited them.

She braced herself as she grabbed her wand and rat and jumped out of the car, hurtling toward the water, but before she could realize what to do, her world went black…

If you are reading this...Thank you for reading my story, Please review and tell me your favorite parts, what was good and what wasn't. Sorry if the spelling sucks, because spelling isn't one of my subjects! Please don't try to be nice, tell my anything that you noticed some bad or wrong or whatever you think...even though being nice is nice... Other Reasons to Review this: If you could have any power, what would it be and why? Mine would be a super brain so that I would easily be able get good grades and get into good colleges! :)

So once again, that's for reviewing...this is my first fan. fic. that I've ever posted so I hope its okay!


End file.
